


Supervivencia

by samej



Series: Texts from last night [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No debería tener compasión porque Masacre no sabe lo que es, pero no puede evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supervivencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito para el meme de [Texts from last night de retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/1612.html?thread=25164#t25164).

_(570): Pretend you're in a taco. That always helps me sleep._

* * *

Por lo general Peter adora ser Spider-man, pero hay momentos en su vida que le cuesta más recordar los pros.

Está empapado hasta los huesos y tiene roto el traje más allá de la zona de las rodillas, un pie lo tiene completamente descubierto. Se le hunde en el barro y de verdad que no quiere saber qué es eso que ha notado rozándole el empeine. 

Está perdido en la selva, tiene frío, le duele el corte del muslo y además-

—Peter, Peter, ¡Petey!

Y además está en esto con Masacre. Algo horrible ha tenido que hacer en otra vida para tener esta suerte, si no no es normal.

—Qué quieres, Wade. 

—Creo que he visto un sitio donde refugiarnos. 

Peter mira al cielo. Las nubes están tan bajas que parecen rozar las copas de los árboles, se empiezan a ver relámpagos y sinceramente le apetece más bien poco morir por un rayo. 

—Soy todo oídos.

*

Es una cueva cuya pequeña entrada está tras una catarata. Llegar a ella no es difícil pero Peter se pregunta cómo narices la ha visto o ha podido llegar Wade. 

—Tengo un quinto sentido para la supervivencia. Peter.

—Pfff —es la respuesta de Peter, que acompaña enarcando las cejas —. Para evitarla, querrás decir. 

—Bueno, es posible que me haya caído y desde ese saliente lo haya visto, vale.

Suspira. 

La cueva está recubierta de musgo pero seca, no hay salida por el otro lado y no hay ningún nido ni nada que indique que la use regularmente ningún animal. De hecho, parece que alguna otra vez ha servido de refugio: no es mucho pero hay ramas que pueden usar de madera. Es suficientemente espaciosa como para hacer fuego si, bueno, tuvieran algo con lo que hacerlo. 

Pena que no tengan a Johnny disponible. 

Mira a Wade, que está sacando cosas de sus bolsillos. Hay leyes de la física que debe estar rompiendo porque no es posible que todas esas armas las lleve alguien y pueda _andar_ normal.

—La buena noticia es que tengo un mechero. 

—¿Por qué?

—Para cuando me da por fumar en pipa —responde, como si fuera una obviedad.

Eso le hace mirar hacia él. 

—¿En serio?

A pesar de la máscara, Peter ve que sonríe.

—No, claro que no. Es para encender los cócteles molotov —ríe cuando Peter se quita un cacho de tela empapado que molesta más que tapar y se lo tira a la cara.

—Idiota.

—¡Podríamos encender un fuego con cócteles molotov!

—Lo dices en serio, verdad.

—Claro.

Peter se pone las manos sobre la máscara en desesperación.

* 

Al final tienen un fuego más o menos decente. No tienen nada que comer pero consiguen recoger un poco de agua de lluvia. Ninguno ha visto demasiados programas de supervivencia pero la otra opción no es contemplable. 

Aún así no consiguen entrar en calor.

Wade parlotea sin parar y Peter empieza a pensar que no habla con él porque tampoco espera contestación la mitad de las veces.

Algunas le dice "Petey, que ahora te hablo a ti" y le da todo un poco de pena. A veces le gustaría saber su historia, pero de alguna manera sabe que no será bonita, y nunca llega a preguntarle nada.

La voz de Wade empieza a temblequear al de unos minutos y a Peter le castañean los dientes.

Fuera, la tormenta arrecia.

*

Al de un rato el frío empieza a convertirse en un problema bastante serio. El fuego calienta pero no lo suficiente, y a juzgar por los truenos que se escuchan, aún queda un rato para que el tiempo se estabilice. Además se ha hecho de noche y la temperatura baja exponencialmente.

—Hostia, eso es superbuena idea, muy bien dicho.

Y se empieza a quitar el traje.

Peter no está preparado para esto.

—¿Qué haces, Wade?

—Esto no se me va a secar en la vida si lo tengo puesto. Y los pies se me están empezando a arrugar. 

Lo peor es que sabe que tiene razón. 

Se desnuda pero se deja los calzoncillos, para al menos intentar conservar algo de dignidad.

—Mira, Peter, me los compré para ti.

Tienen su cara en la parte trasera. Va a ser una noche muy larga. 

*

—No, seguro que no quiere.

Peter se ha quedado medio dormido aunque sabe que no es buena idea. Está mejor que con el traje empapado pero aún hace demasiado frío, echa un par de ramas al fuego, intentando avivarlo. 

Empieza a pensar que lo del cóctel molotov es una buena idea.

—Que no. No se lo voy a preguntar. Porque no. 

—Wade, qué pasa. 

—Nada. 

—Sabes que piensas en alto, ¿no?

Wade bufa.

—No pienso en alto, converso con alguien que no ves, que es diferente.

La lógica de Masacre tiene sentido, Peter se empieza a preocupar de que el frío le esté afectando hasta ese nivel. 

—Wade, si tienes alguna idea para no morir de frío, me interesa, si es cualquier otra de tus locuras, por favor, ahórratelo. 

Wade se levanta la máscara hasta la nariz. Con la tenue luz de la hoguera se le ven las cicatrices y parece que formas palabras en su piel, símbolos que no comprende. Hablan de dolor y de locura y de soledad.

No debería tener compasión porque Masacre no sabe lo que es, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Deberíamos hacer cucharita. 

—No.

—Te lo he dicho. 

Suspira fuerte. Para desentrañar las conversaciones de Masacre hay que escucharle más allá de lo que dice, desechar las estupideces. A veces hasta se hace posible entenderle.

—Dame una razón.

—Me gustaría mucho ser tu cucharita.

—Dame una razón que me convenza.

—Ah, eso —y no le habla a él, ahí—. Creo que es la única manera de que no mueras de pulmonía. 

Calor humano. Peter coge aire, profundo. Odia que tenga razón.

—No.

—¿Ves? Te lo he dicho. 

—¿Y por qué solo me voy a morir yo?

Masacre se encoge de hombros. 

—Yo no me pongo enfermo. Incluso si se me congela un pie y lo pierdo, volveré a tener otro. Pero duele bastante, preferiría que no me pasara, la verdad. Y, bueno.

—¿Bueno?

—Preferiría también que no te pasara nada a ti.

Es todo más sencillo cuando está en plan mercenario asesino y le puede odiar con tranquilidad. 

*

Está bien, lo confiesa: está mejor así. De delante le llega ligeramente el calor del fuego, y toda la parte de atrás coge poco a poco la temperatura algo superior de Wade, que es ancho y le frota el brazo que alcanza hasta que vuelve a notarlo. Tiene los pies entre sus pantorrillas, la espalda pegada a su pecho y toda la concentración del mundo en ignorar que está haciendo de cucharita pequeña de Masacre. 

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Sip. La tormenta parece que empieza a parar.

Cuando habla, el aliento le calienta la nuca. 

—No sé si voy a poder dormir.

—Puedes imaginarte que estás en un taco. 

—¿Qué? —grazna, sin saber si ha oído bien.

—Bueno, es lo que siempre me ayuda a mí cuando no puedo dormir. Un taco. Con la carne, que soy yo, y la tortita, que son las mantas. Un taco. 

Peter sabe que tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que se está riendo porque no dice nada durante todo ese tiempo. 

—¡Eh! No te rías de mí.

—Si es que no me río de ti, pero en serio, un taco. Qué pasa por tu cabeza. 

—No sé, me gustan los tacos.

Peter sabe que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no debería, no por Wade, pero no puede evitarlo y bueno, ahora nadie le ve. 

—Anda, duérmete, taco.

—Vaaaaale. Buenas noches.

Wade no tarda nada en dormirse, pero a Peter aún le cuesta un rato más. La mano de Wade se acomoda más por su cintura que por su hombro y roza los dedos de Peter. Los entrelaza sin darse cuenta y poco a poco se le cierran los ojos, cae en un plácido sueño en el que hay tacos, y alguien sin rostro que le abraza.

*

Peter parpadea con suavidad mientras analiza su situación actual. Por un lado, tiene piedras clavadas por todo un costado y duda bastante que sea capaz de mover el cuello; por otro, está abrazado a alguien grande y anguloso. Y no abrazado de rozarse un poco. Abrazado de no ser capaz de desenredar sus piernas.

Abre los ojos y Wade le sonríe, y es estúpido porque sabe que debería avergonzarse pero no termina de encontrar las fuerzas, y le devuelve la sonrisa, algo más tímida; deshacen el nudo que han formado entre ellos. 

Oyen el helicóptero y se visten corriendo. 

Antes de salir de la cueva Wade le agarra del brazo. 

—¿Sí?

—Quieres que. Hum. Ehhh, quieres que un día...

—Wade, no tengo todo el día. 

—Tacos. ¿Quieres comer un día tacos, conmigo?

Peter se queda sin palabras por un momento, y siente tentaciones de decir que sí. Porque aunque sabe que no debería (hola, mercenario asesino) de alguna manera siente que intenta ser mejor, incluso con las razones equivocadas.

—Me lo pensaré.

A juzgar por la sonrisa que se intuye bajo la máscara de Wade, parece ser suficiente.


End file.
